wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kronikarz
thumb|260px|Kronikarz z zakonu Ultramarines, używający swej ogromnej mocy. 'Kronikarze '(ang. Librarians), często również zwani zakonnymi psionikami, są jednymi z braci w zakonach Adeptus Astartes, którzy przetrwali bardziej rygorystyczne szkolenie, dzięki któremu nauczyli się kontrolować swoją bardzo nieprzewidywalną, lecz ogromną i potężną, moc. Dzięki której są oni znaczącym wsparciem podczas prowadzenia wielkich jak i małych walk. Ich moc pozwala im na wiele rzeczy o których śmiertelnik, a nawet kosmiczny marine, może tylko pomarzyć. Niestety, możliwość kontrolowania i manipulowania osnową na własną potrzebę, nie pozostało bez ogromnej ceny jaką psionicy muszą zapłacić za swój dar. Niewyszkolony człowiek będący podatny, mogący używać magii, jest potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla ludzi w swoim otoczeniu, a nawet dla planety czy całego systemu. Niewprawiony w tym umysł, może szybko zostać użyty przez mroczne bóstwa do wywołania burzy osnowy, lub wytworzenia wyrw w spaczni, aby sprowadzić demoniczną inwazję i dokonać masakry na ich cześć. Niestety, psionicy przez to, że mogą stać się potencjalnymi sprawcami ogromnych problemów, ich dar został uznany za jedną z mutacji, a sami psionicy za mutantów, których przez wiele wieków ścigano i zabijano, tylko dlatego iż nie potrafili kontrolować swych mocy. Ironicznie, ta mutacja, czy dar, zależnie od wyznawanych przez obywatela, czy wojownika wartości, stał się jedną z najlepszych opcji dla Imperium, dzięki której trwa ono nadal. Ci którzy byli wówczas prześladowani i zabijani, ci na których urządzano łowy czarownic, teraz stoją wraz ze swymi nieuzdolnionymi braćmi na straży Imperium. Walcząc na froncie, wspierając radą czy mocą, lokalizując ludzi, rzeczy, odbierając lub wysyłając wiadomości. Zastosowanie mocy psionicznej jest tak ogromne, że stała się ona jednym z filarów Imperium. I pomimo tego iż nadal uważa się ich za mutantów, a psionicyzm za mutację, to są oni Imperium bardzo potrzebni. Historia thumb|260px|Pisionik przygotowujący się do użycia magii.Pierwsze oznaki kronikarzy zaistniały od starodawnych czasów, gdy ludzie mieszkali jeszcze w jaskiniach. Niestety, rozumowanie to jest oparte jedynie na legendach, mitach i domysłach. Pierwsze twarde dowody, zostały przedstawione przez Saphrusa Starożytnego, kiedy to Imperator we wczesnym 31 milenium, dokonał Rozmowy na Nikei, jednym z nowo terraformowanych światów. Sprawa ta dotyczyła, Imperialnych obywateli, jak również żołnierzy, w tym kosmicznych marines, którzy byli podatni na tę mutację, przez co mogli stanowić zagrożenie dla, dopiero co utworzonego, Imperium ludzkości. W Imperium było wielu, chcących użyć tejże mutacji, do walki o lepsze jutro, wielu patriarchów, w tym Magnus Czerwony, który sam był mutantem, z ogromną mocą psioniczną, podobnie jak cały jego legion tysiąca synów. Niestety, wielu było też tych, którzy uznawali ten dar, za zbyt groźną mutację i chcieli aby natychmiast zakazano jej używania. Pośród nich najgłośniej krzyczał Leman Russ wraz z siostrami ciszy, którzy to uznawali psionicyzm, za nic innego jak bezużyteczną magię i niehonorowy sposób walki. Niestety Imperator, po wysłuchaniu obu stron, a nawet po zaproponowanym kompromisie przez psioników, zakazał używania mocy osnowy każdemu, kto był w stanie używać magii, po czym powrócić na linię frontu, gdzie mieli walczyć jako zwykli bracia bitewni. Jednak wybuchu Herezji Horusa, stało się jasne iż lojaliści nie są w stanie pokonać sił chaosu bez talentów psionicznych. Dlatego też, po zakończeniu wojny domowej uznano dawno wysunięty kompromis. Teraz każdy zakon, dba o to, aby ich gen-ziarno było czyste, a każdy rekrut bez mutacji. Jednak mimo wszystko, osoby posiadające tę mutację są poszukiwane i zachęcane do opanowania swych destrukcyjnych mocy, w zamian za walkę na chwałę Imperium. Rekrutacja thumb|300px|Psionik Salamander wposażony w Topór nemezis i pistolet boltowy.Rekrutacja na kronikarza zaczyna się tak samo jak rekrutacja na zwyczajnego neofitę. Każdy z nich musi w jakiś sposób wykazać się, przyciągnąć uwagę zakonu, aby uznali go godnego. Wówczas Konsyliarz otwiera przyszłego rekruta i poszukuje licznych mutacji, jeżeli ich nie dostrzega przeprowadzili na rekrucie liczne bioinżynieryjne operacje wszczepienia implantów i dodatkowych organów. Następnie każdy z rekrutów, który przetrwał operację, jest skanowany przez kronikarza, tak jak niegdyś on sam był skanowany. Kronikarz wówczas zagląda w każdy zakamarek umysłu neofity, ocenia jego aurę i wyszukuje uzdolnień psionicznych. Dopiero wówczas jeżeli któryś z nich wykazuje uzdolnienia psioniczne, zostaje zabrany, a do jego podstawowego szkolenia neofity zostają dodane inne liczne mistyczne sztuki, dzięki którym uczy się on utrzymywać swoją ogromną, chociaż jeszcze nie w pełni poznaną, moc w ryzach. Zwykły rekrut ma ogromne warunkowanie fizyczne jak również psychiczne. Szkolenie psychiczne neofity wykazującego moce psioniczne jest kilkukrotnie bardziej wymagające niż ma to miejsce u zwykłego wojownika. Rekrut musi się nauczyć, że jego ciało jest idealnym miejscem dla demona, który to w pełni użyje jego potencjału. Dla neofity dopiero co uczącego się okiełznać swe moce, jak również dla Wielkiego Kronikarza każdy dzień to długa, nierówna i wyboista, droga na której każdy zły krok, może poprowadzić go do upadku, a ten w objęcia demonów czy szaleństwa. Gdy neofita zakończy swe szkolenie otrzymuję rangę Lexicanum. Rangi w zakonnym Librarium thumb|Stopnie Kronikarzy w Librarium.Rangi jakie otrzymuje Kronikarz informują o jego umiejętnościach, jak również posiadanej wiedzy i stopnia wtajemniczenia w działaniach zakonu. Dzięki nim, łatwo jest rozróżnić, który z psioników dopiero co zaczyna swoje szkolenie i dopiero poznaje librarium, a który zna położenie każdej księgi czy dysk danych znajdującego się w nim. Pomagają również one określić, zwłaszcza na polu bitwy, kto jest starszy stopniem. *Lexican - Jest to wojownik, które dopiero co ukończył swe szkolenie podstawowe, jednak jest w pełni zdolny do używania swych mocy, chociaż ma trudności z jej kontrolowaniem Większość swojego czasu, spędza trenując swą moc, umiejętności walki uzbrojeniem i przyswajając użyteczną wiedzę w zakonnym librarium. Praktycznie zawsze pomaga katalogować ogromne ilości nowych zwojów ksiąg i innych danych w bibliotece. W razie potrzeby mogą oni opuścić wnętrze barek bitewnych i ruszyć w bój, pomagając swym braciom słowem, mieczem jak i mocą. Bracia ci, często są ubrani w zwykłe pancerze bitewne, a ich uzbrojenie nie odbiega znacząco od standardowego. Nie posiadają również psionicznego kaptura, który, podobnie jak niebieski pancerz, jest znakiem rozpoznawalnym kronikarzy. *Codicers - Jest to wojownik, który już w pełni opanował swe moce i jest w stanie, podczas walki, bez większego problemu pokonać kilku wrogów. Mało który z psioników w zakonie awansuje poza tę rangę. Kronikarz z tą rangą głownie przesiaduje w librarium gdzie organizuje pracę i wydaje polecenia niższym rangą psioników. Wielu z nich, dostępuje zaszczytu dalszego szkolenia i otrzymania wielu udogodnień, takich jak psioniczny kaptur, czy pancerz pomalowany na niebiesko, informujący o tym, że wojownik ten jest psionikiem, chociaż często z nich nie korzysta. *Epistolariusz - Jest to w pełni gotowy i zdolny do samodzielnej walki Kronikarz. Rangę Epistolariusza otrzymują nieliczni z Codicers, którym udaje się ukończyć dodatkowe szkolenia. Kronikarze ci, są bardzo potężnymi psionikami, potrafiącymi używać swych umiejętności bardzo często i szybko. Dość często biorą udział w walkach, rozwijając jeszcze bardziej swoje, i tak już zabójcze, umiejętności. Na polu walki zwykle posiadają kaptur psioniczny jak również, niebieski pancerz, pełen zdobień i litanii czystości rozsianych po całym pancerzu. Uzbrojeni są zwykle w broń nemezis, najczęściej miecz lub kostur, a także pistolet boltowy lub plazmowy. No i co oczywiste, swoje ogromne doświadczenie jak i moc. Dodatkowo mają oni dostęp do całej zbrojowni zakonu, wliczając w to pancerze terminatorskie. *Główny/Wielki Kronikarz - Jest to najwyższa ranga jaką można osiągnąć w zakonnym librarium. Otrzymuje ją najsilniejszy i najpotężniejszy z psioników. Cieszy się on ogromnym szacunkiem pośród wielu innych braci, niekoniecznie uzdolnionych, tak jak on. Jest on również, często uznawany, za chodzące librarium, ponieważ jego wiedza równie wielka co jego umiejętności. Do jego głównych obowiązków należy wyselekcjonowanie kandydatów na przyszłych psioników, jak również pilnowanie tradycji zakonu i przewodzenie librarium. Główny Kronikarz jest również doradcą mistrza zakonu i strażnikiem sekretów, tajemnych pancerzy i uzbrojenia, zabranych heretykom i xenos przez zakon, które trzymane są w pomieszczeniu zwanym jako Librarius. Wielki Kronikarz, dość rzadko wyrusza w pole, aby walczyć ramię w ramię z wojownikami Imperatora, albowiem jego wielkie talenty wykorzystuje się w inny sposób. Jeżeli jednak tak się stanie, widok tego co się dzieje na polu bitwy, jest jednocześnie piękny i makabryczny. Na jego jedne skinienie ręki, potrafi upaść cała wroga armia, ich ciała potrafią zamienić się w proch, a pojazdy pozmieniać w kawałki zgniecionego metalu. Librarium Na każdym statku, niezależnie od jego wielkości, znajduje się librarium, które jest domem kronikarzy. Psionicy ci, pracują tam nad ogromnymi ilościami informacji, które należy poprawnie zinterpretować i skatalogować. Jak również zajmują się w nim licznymi starożytnymi artefaktami, które najczęściej poddawane są badaniom. Librarium, to tak naprawdę połączenie trzech bardzo ważnych pomieszczeń: Biblioteki, w której przechowywane są liczne i bardzo cenne informacje zebrane przez zakon. Zbrojowni w której trzymane są liczne i często potężne ilości uzbrojenia, używanego do walki. Jak również pomieszczenie Relikwiarza, w którym znajdują się starożytne, a co za tym idzie bardzo cenne, artefakty, niekiedy pamiętające czasy herezji horusa, lub nawet wielką krucjatę. Librarius Wewnątrz librarium znajduje się pomieszczenie do którego ma dostęp tylko i wyłącznie Najwyższy rangą psionik. Jest tak ze względu na to, ponieważ jest do tego najlepszym kandydatem, posiadającym wystarczającą ogromną moc i wiedzę, aby oprzeć się demonom, zamieszkującym często uzbrojenie zabrane heretykom z pola bitwy. W Librariusie są również przechowywane inne rzeczy, jak uzbrojenie innych ras, które mimo iż nie tak groźne jak demony zaklęte w bolterze zdradzieckich legionów, to równie potężne, a w nieodpowiednich rękach mogą wyrządzić wiele szkód. Doktryna militarna thumb|200px|Kronikarz zakonu Krwawych Kruków wyposażony w charakterystyczny niebieski pancerz, psioniczny kaptur i kostur mocy.Doktryna wedle której postępują Kronikarze nie jest skomplikowana. Ich głównym obowiązkiem jest badania wroga i przewidywanie ich ruchów, jak również dbanie o librarium, które jest ich domem. Podczas walki natomiast wykorzystują oni swe ogromne moce do walki przeciwko wszystkiemu co im wrogie. Dość często, w połączeniu z wieloma ulepszeniami, kronikarze są w stanie wyczuć manipulacje osnową, a ci potężniejsi nawet zlokalizować źródło tej manipulacji. Wyposażenie Każdy z kronikarzy przechodząc podstawowe szkolenie zapoznał się z wieloma typami uzbrojenia. Jednak podczas pełnienia funkcji w librarium, uczył się on opanować swoją moc, jak również posługiwać innymi bardziej wyrafinowanym uzbrojeniem, czy pancerzami do których należą: Pancerze: *Pancerz wspomagany - Jest to najzwyklejszy pancerz wspomagany, który został, z pomocą zbrojmistrzów, przystosowany do użytku przez osoby uzdolnione psionicznie. Mianowicie tutaj o możliwości zamontowania kaptura psionicznego. Jest on koloru niebieskiego z charakterystycznymi znakami i zdobieniami dla danego zakonu. *Pancerz Terminator - Jest to najzwyklejszy pancerz terminatorski, który również jak pancerz wspomagany, został przystosowany do użytku przez kronikarzy. Jest on również niebieski, z wieloma zdobieniami. *Kaptur psioniczny - Jest to urządzenie, specjalnie przygotowane dla tych wspaniałych wojowników, które zwiększa jeszcze bardziej, ich już i tak ogromne, moce dodatkowo wytłumiając moc innych psioników, nawet sojuszniczych. Jest on montowany za pomocą kabli do mózgu osoby uzdolnionej magicznie, lecz nie zawsze bezpośrednio. Zwłaszcza, gdy marine nosi hełm. Wówczas kable są wprowadzane poprzez rdzeń kręgowi do pnia mózgu. Uzbrojenie: *Pistolet Boltowy - Jest to najzwyklejszy pistolet boltowy zawierający od 8 do 12 pocisków o własnym napędzie rakietowym kalibru cal .75 *Bolter - Jest to karabin strzelający pociskami takiego samego kalibru co pistolet boltowy, z tą różnicą iż magazynek jest większy, ponieważ standardowo, zawiera aż 30 pocisków. Mimo iż dwuręczny, często używany jedną ręką. *Granaty obronne i zaczepne. - Najzwyklejsze granaty obronne i zaczepne stosowane przez zakon. *Broń nemezis - Inaczej zwane bronią mocy, są to miecze, topory, halabardy i kostury, które czerpią swą moc z mocy psionika. *Bolter szturmowy - Jest to podwójnie sprzężony bolter. Używany podczas noszenia pancerza terminatora. *Tarcza szturmowa - Jest to jedna z tak zwanych tarcz gromu, których używają terminatorzy szturmowi. Kronikarz również ma możliwość ich używania w trakcie użytkowania pancerza terminatorskiego. Moce psioniczne. thumb|230px|Kronikarz używający swych mocy.Moce psioniczne kronikarzy, są niewyczerpane. Nie potrzebują amunicji, ani nie mają ogranicznika czasowego między użyciami. Jedyną granicą jest wola użytkownika, którym jest Kronikarz. Nikt nie zgłębił do końca jak wielkie rzeczy mogą oni osiągnąć, lecz zostały spisane, nazwane i opisane poszczególne umiejętności, które stara opanować się każdy kronikarz do perfekcji. Moce telepatyczne: *Krótko i dalekodystansowa telepatia - Jest to najzwyklejsza umiejętność porozumiewania się z odbiorcą na odległość, czasami dość znaczna, za pomocą umysłu. Wówczas odbiorca, lub odbiorcy słyszą głos nadawcy w swoich głowach. Zależnie od woli nadawcy, może on również słyszeć co odpowiada mu odbiorca, lub odbiorcy. *Astrotelepatia - Jest to bardzo potężna telepatia, dzięki której psionik jest w stanie wysłać wiadomość przez całą galaktykę. Tej umiejętności dość często używają astropaci, aby koordynować i porozumiewać się z innymi statkami. Niestety, jest to umiejętność bardzo wyczerpująca i naprawdę daleka od zwykłej telepatii. *Nakłonienie - Ta umiejętność pozwala Magowi nakłonić kogoś do wykonania czynności mimo jego wyraźnej niechęci. Np. Rozkaz zastrzelenia się heretykowi z własnego boltera. *Sondaż pamięci - Umiejętność ta pozwala kronikarzowi na odczytaniu intencji rozmówcy, jak i wykrycia czy słowa przez niego mówione są prawdą lub kłamstwem. *Inspiracja - Brat-Kronikarz jest w stanie swoim słowem wprowadzić swych braci w spokój jak również zainspirować do bohaterskich czynów. *Dominacja - Kronikarz przejmuje, wręcz dominuje, umysł przeciwnika. Wówczas przejęty wojownik będzie wykonywać każde polecenie, dopóki będzie pod wpływem woli Psionika. *Skan umysłu - Dzięki tej umiejętności Kronikarze są w stanie odnaleźć umysły podatne na działanie magii, jak również mogą oni bez końca zaglądać w każdy zakamarek umysłu skanowanej osoby. Jasnowidzenie i wróżbiarstwo: *Wróżenie - Jest to umiejętność czytania Imperialnego Tarota dla danej osoby, która pozostaje w kontakcie fizycznym z czytającym kronikarzem. Niestety kronikarz musi zadawać właściwe pytania, na które odpowiedz i tak może okazać się owiana mglistymi wskazówkami, bądź kłamstwami. *Lokalizowanie celu - Mag jest w stanie zlokalizować dany przedmiot w każdym zakątku galaktyki, pod warunkiem, że zna imię bądź nazwę celu, lub miał z celem styczność fizyczną, bądź po prostu cel widział. *Przyszłe widzenie celu - Jest to podobna umiejętność do powyższej, z tą różnicą, że kronikarz przewiduje gdzie w następnej chwili będzie znajdować się cel. *Odczytywanie Aury celu - Kronikarz jest w stanie zobaczyć aurę celu, która dla oka zwykłego brata jest zupełnie niewidoczna. Kronikarz może również przestudiować aurę danej osoby, jednak to zajmuje znacznie więcej czasu. Dodatkowo, nie zawsze jest możliwe odczytanie aury. Moce ofensywne i defensywne używane w trakcie walki: 250px|thumb|Wielki Mistrz Kronikarzy, Ezekiel, zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. *Mściciel - Kronikarz wzywa do siebie przodków swego zakonu, po czym tworzy z niego ognistego awatara posuwającego się do przodu. Awatar, najczęściej, przyjmuje formę ognistej ścieżki przed używającym mocy. *Kopuła ochronna - Kronikarz jest w stanie wytworzyć kopułę ochronną, która jest w stanie zatrzymać wszelakie ataki dystansowe, a nawet negatywne skutki środowiska. np. Skażenie, czy wybuch bomby termicznej. Niestety nie jest w stanie powstrzymać nikogo, nawet wrogów, przed przejściem przez kopułę. *Klątwa maszyny - Mag jest w stanie rzucić klątwę na dowolny pojazd przeciwnika, lub całą grupę. Wówczas działanie danego pojazdu staje się bardzo nieprzewidywalne. *Moc starożytnych - Kronikarz otwiera przejście w osnowie, przez które napełnia się ogromną mocą, która sprawia iż staje się on niewyobrażalnie odporny na obrażenia. Niezależnie czy dystansowe czy w walce wręcz. *Żelazne ramię - Kronikarz swoją rękę ładuje ogromnymi pokładami energii psionicznej, dzięki której może ona zadawać ogromne obrażenia jednym zamachem. Niestety użycie tej umiejętności sprawia iż psionik nie jest w stanie używać broni, czy nawet dotykać innych obiektów, albowiem je po prostu zniszczy. *Wrota nieskończoności - Psionik używa swej mocy i otwiera przejście w osnowie, po to aby on, a nawet jego sojusznicy mogli pokonać, czasem dość ogromne odległości. *Porażenie - Z kostura, bądź palców Kronikarza wylatują ogromne ładunki wyglądem przypominające pioruny. *Wir zagłady - W sytuacji w której nie ma już wyjścia, Mag może użyć całej swej mocy aby utworzyć ogromną wyrwę w osnowie, zwana jako wir zagłady. Wir jest mniejszy lub większy, lecz niezależnie od tego, bardzo destrukcyjny. Wciąga on do siebie wszystko na co natrafi na swoim kursie, niezależnie czy to sojusznik czy nie. Najgorsze jest jednak to iż kronikarz nie ma nad nim kontroli. *Uleczenie - Kronikarz używa mocy aby uleczyć rany swoje, bądź swoich braci. Służba Kronikarze od początków swej służby, a nawet wcześniej wykonywali praktycznie te same zadania, przez prawie 10 tysięcy lat, aż do dzisiaj. Niekiedy jednak bywa, że zakon bardzo polega na nim. Dlatego też czasem posiadają oni więcej obowiązków, jak również przywilejów. Niekiedy jednak bywa i tak, że zakon kompletnie zrezygnował z usług psioników. Do ich podstawowych zadań należy dbanie o dobry stan librarium, pilnowanie młodszych, podatnych jeszcze na szepty chaosu, braci jak również zbieranie informacji i katalogowanie wielu zapisków, czy artefaktów. Wbrew pozorom, nie są to łatwe obowiązki. Kosmiczne Wilki Kosmiczne wilki są jednym z zakonów, które nie mają "formalnie" psioników, ani nawet w miarę przyzwoitego librarium. Posiadają oni swego rodzaju Kapłanów run, którzy dzięki swojemu darowi tworzą runy nadając im specjalne właściwości. Niestety, jak to w przypadku wilków bywa, pałają oni niechęcią do Kronikarzy i wszelakiej magii. Szarzy Rycerze thumb|250px|Szarzy Rycerze w bojuKażdy z wojowników w zakonie szarych rycerzy jest psionicznie uzdolnionym wojownikiem, który rozwija swe umiejętności do granic możliwości. Problem polega na tym, że ich szkolenie jest jednym z najbardziej morderczych szkoleń w którym wypadku jeden na kilka tysięcy je przechodzi. Dodatkowo, jak to w wypadku psioników bywa, tylko kilku z setek potrafi w pełni wykorzystać i doprowadzić do perfekcji swoje umiejętności. Oprócz tego, szarzy rycerze szkolą się do walki w zwarciu, a dzięki broniom nemezis, są w stanie znacząco zaszkodzić przeciwnikowi z którym walczą. Czyli przeciwko demonom i zdradzieckim legionom. Czarni Templariusze Zgodnie ze swoją doktryną, zawsze szukają wroga na jego pozycjach. Dlatego też, nie mają oni czasu na kolekcjonowanie rzeczy i prowadzenie librarium. Po za tym, pałają ogromną nienawiścią, do osób z darem psionizmu, który nazywają z wielką pogardą mutacją. Dlatego też, obowiązki które normalnie przyjąłby kronikarz spadają na poszczególnych braci bitewnych, a nawet na mistrza zakonu. Każdy wojownik ma obowiązek katalogować zwycięstwa i porażki, poprzez wypisywanie ich na swym pancerzu. Krwawe Kruki thumb|400px|Jonah, kronikarz zakonu Krwawych Kruków.Zakon Krwawych Kruków bardzo znacząco podchodzi do sprawy psioników, zwłaszcza, że wielu braci, pomimo czystości geno-ziarna, wykazuje zdolności manipulowaniem osnową. Dość liczne umiejętności psioniczne, jak również doktryna oparta na działaniach jednego z Wielkich Kronikarzy nazwanego Wielkim Ojcem, który jest jej autorem, przyczyniły się do ich znacznego użycia w tym zakonie. Kronikarze w tym zakonie, nie są tylko zwykłymi strażnikami wiedzy. Zakon ten jest głodny wiedzy niczym Kosmiczny Wilk czekający na ucztę. Każdy z braci w librarium prowadzi zapiski na ogromne ilości tematów, począwszy od najzwyklejszego opisu zasady działania pistoletu boltowego, poprzez znaczniejsze uzbrojenie, pancerze, pojazdy czy nawet tytany i co najważniejsze genezy zakonu, który to temat sprawia, że Krwawe Kruki, z każdym to nowym skrawkiem informacji, mają jeszcze większy głód wiedzy. Librarium tego zakonu, jest bardzo obszerne i zawiera wzmianki i informacje niemalże na każdy temat. Ordo Xenos, czyli służba w Szwadronach Śmierci thumb|200px|Psionik służący w szwadronie śmierci.Wiele zakonów wysyła swoje sługi do walki w szwadronach śmierci, ordo xenos, gdzie służą oni na chwałę Imperium. Pkraktycznie każdy z psioników wysłanych do szwadronów jest często jeszcze w randze lexicana, którzy służą jako bracia na polu bitwy. Ci, którzy posiadają wyższą rangę dość często oprócz licznych bitew, w których biorą udział, pełnią również funkcję doradców dowódców straży. Kronikarze w służbie szwadronów, są dodatkowo strażnikami wiedz i sekretów. W obrębie każdej z twierdz, jest zapieczętowany skarbiec, a w nim, liczne, tajemnicze i starodawne, jak i łatwo się domyślić często zakazane technologie, do których nawet wyżsi rangą dowódcy nie mają dostępu. Dodatkowo, kronikarze katalogują wszystko co wpadnie w ręce szwadronu. Po za tym, wykonują oni dość często pracę astropatów, porozumiewając się poprzez ogromne odległości. Wielu również używa swoich darów, szczególnie darów przewidywania przyszłości, bądź lokalizowania celów. Co ciekawe wielu z braci przewidujących przyszłość potrafi dostrzec śmierć braci z rąk xenos, a nawet własną. Dlatego też ich obecność jest bardzo pożądana na takich wyprawach. Dzięki czemu mogą uratować życie wielu braciom i zwiększyć szanse na wykonanie zadania. Ciekawostki *Kronikarze władają psioniką, inaczej zwanej magią. Ta natomiast została w miarę logicznie wyjaśniona w uniwersum warhammera. *Klątwa maszyny, jedna z umiejętności Kronikarza, odnosi się do kultu maszyny wyznającego Omnijasza jako boga maszyn. Co ciekawe, Kronikarz nie musi należeć do kultu, ani nawet nie musi wyznawać ich boga aby klątwę rzucić. Natomiast w Dawn of War II Retribution zbrojmistrz Martellus, posiada możliwość rzucenia klątwy maszyny. Martellus jednak jest jednak zbrojmistrzem, który wyznaje Omnijasza, a nie psionikiem, co sprawia iż, mimo tego, że jest oddanym sługą, to nie powinien móc rzucić klątwy. Źródła Codexy: *''Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 80, 165'' *''Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition), pp. 56-57'' *''Insignium Astartes, pg. 42'' *''White Dwarf 326 (US), Psykana Librarius - Librarians in Warhammer pp. 76-89'' *''White Dwarf 258 (US), Index Astartes: Psykana Librarius, Space Marine Librarians (całość)'' *''White Dwarf 227 (US), Chapter Approved: Dark Angels - Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians, pp. 73-80'' *''White Dwarf 166 (US), Codex Imperialis - Librarians, pp. 8-19'' Gry: *''Dawn of War'' *''Dawn of War Dark Crusade'' *''Dawn of War Soulstorm'' *''Dawn of War II'' *''Dawn of War II Chaos Rising'' *''Dawn of War II Retribution'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Piechota Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Psionika